ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Deristroll
---- Deristroll, real name being Testa Herba,' '''is an antagonist of the series Mig X. Appearance Actual Deristroll is a blood-red Petrosapien with mutations. He has a short spike on his head along with a crystalline beard; he has an eye patch (not too noticeable) on his left eye. He wears black and armor laced with strong Taydenite (underneath) and has white-grey shoulder pads with red slashes on them; underneath these is another set of pads, though this is sort of "clothing." He has a grey sash going across his chest along with a utility belt with the insignia of his family's name. He wears black, armored pants with holsters attached to the sides and has black, metallic, armored boots with spikes coming out the top of them. Disguise In his human disguise, he is a tall, muscular figure that wears multiple pieces of armor. He has short, black hair with spikes protruding from his skin going around his head, like a miniature crown. He wears dark blue chest armor with spiked shoulder pads and sports sharp, metallic claws around his hands. He has circles on his palms that spark with electricity, one of the many weapons in his arsenal. He wears a spiked belt around his waist that contains various weapons. Powers & Abilities See the infobox for his abilities. His weapons include: *'Killer Cough''' - canisters of toxic gas that can kill people by shutting off their air passages so that they cannt breathe. He is immune. *'Slice 'N Dice' - specific weapon made for Deristroll, it does thrice the damage a normal sword does. It also can be detached to form two separate swords. *'Wrong Answer '- attached to his palms, he can activate it with ease and it sends a 100 watt shock through the body. *'The Mower' - large gun; shoots powerful energy bullets, and works like a mini-gun. *'Oven Mits '- heated, mechanical gloves; can produce heat and can burn any living thing, depending on the heat levels. *'Unlucky Shot' - sniper rifle; can shoot powerful, acid-laced bullets that penetrate the victim and kills them slowly, regardless of where the injury is. *'Live Wire' - a staff; it can grow up to 7 feet and shoot powerful electricity, which works as if it were living; it spreads and can connect to targets. History Deristroll grew up all of his childhood live in the most secure prison in the entire universe, with his mother and father. His parents were both one of the most feared assassins in the universe. His father, a Petrosapien, took up a bounty lead for the lord of the planet of Frostbyt's species, but the bounty was a specific trap designed by the guards of the prison; his father was instantly locked away. There, he met Deristroll's mother, a Petrosapien who was very religious, and the two mated unseen, birthing Deristroll. Deristroll was a very mutated child when first born; he was a Petrosapien of course, though he had some mutations in his body that made him more fragile and his powers were unstable. The guards eventually snatched him away from his family and took him to a testing laboratory that was secret to the rest of the prison. There, they experimented on him for years, trying to harvest his energy as a resource for them. Deristroll, at a young age, murdered all of the people who experimented on him, and broke his family out. His father had trained him in marksmanship, even setting him out to go retrieve bounties for the family. In a fight between his mother and father, his father brutally murdered his mother right in front of him, causing Deristroll to snap; he killed his father, but ended up killing himself in the process. Deristroll, dead, underwent a drastic procedure that restored his body, though he no longer possessed the means to use his abilities. Deristroll, now reborn and without any natural abilities, became a hired mercenary for quite some time, joining a gang known as the Blade Dancers. From them, he got much more training, and then killed them and fled. Learning of the Gammatrix's existence on Earth, Deristroll went there to find and retrieve it, knowing how powerful it is and hoping it could restore him fully. In his first appearance, Deristroll disguised himself and tried to get the Gammatrix, but unfortunately could not. Kurss sought him out, threatening him against killing Mig, as he was vital being alive for his plans with Terox. Deristroll disobeyed, and went along with his personal plan. Kurss tried to kill him, but Terox intervened. In the finale of Mig X, Deristroll teamed up with Terox, Kurss, and Romatron to get Mig, but he was betrayed by Kurss and absorbed into him. Appearances Mig X *''What I Am (first appearance) *The End of Something New, Part 1'' *''The End of Something New, Part 2 (absorbed; presumed death) Trivia *Testa Herba means "Shard Blade" in Latin. *He is known throughout the entire universe, hence why he disguised himself while on Earth. *His weapons and equipment are named similar to that of quinques in ''Tokyo Ghoul. *The pronounciation of his name is (Dur-ES-troll). *Ebomnitrix designed him. **CaT recolored him for his current appearance. *Deristroll's Trump card is Four of Diamonds, which represents frustration with life and rebelling against what they are put through to try to overcome themselves. Gallery PerspectivePosterFXS.png|Deristroll alongside others by CaT. Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Migster7 Category:Mig 10 Franchise Category:Mig X Category:7th Planet Studios Category:Petrosapiens Category:Featured Characters Category:Featured Pages